briasemp22fandomcom-20200214-history
Altered Empires
History of Timeline This timeline consists of alternate human empires and civilizations. I've also changed the dominant religions of the world In this Christianity is a fairly small religion and paganism and Islam are the major religious to nominations. There are many different nations that ruled the world. There is no United States or Great Britain. The major powers in this timeline are the Ottoman Empire and and the kingdom of the Netherlands. The holy Canadian Republic is also a major superpower in North America. This nation controls much of North America. There also major Eastern superpowers, which include greater Japan, the Indian Republic and the mongrel Confederacy. There is also smaller, weaker Third World nations such as the Republic of Spain. In this timeline slavery is continued into the modern era and the great empires have colonies throughout Africa and the rest the world. This timeline there is also a slightly different climate is slightly warmer and there are no glaciers and there is very little of the Arctic and Antarctic. Some things are very similar to our time. For example, Africa is still the Third World. This world is stuck in the Imperial era and the empires are based on slavery and exports. There was no nuclear weapons in this world however the major form of weapon is biowarfare these weapons are held up as is threat like nuclear weapons in our world. In conclusion, this timeline shows the way the world would be if the Imperial age was started by different powers and continued to this day. Notes These areas were quarantined because they were working on biological weapons for the superpowers these viral strains got released and as a result, the slave colonies were quarantined. These areas to produce natural resources. However, they are heavily contaminated so many of these areas were abandoned, or became prison colonies. Important locations The global seed fault as a result of the as result massive epidemics of the 70s and 80s and food shortages a massive project got underway. Seeds from all of the world were stored here so that in case of an apocalyptic event new crops could be produced. As a result of civil unrest in Paris the entire art collection of the Louvre other galleries were also store here. This area is open to the public, but there is strict quarantines. This collection continues to grow, so that art and culture will be protected even in the most unstable areas. It was funded by the Ottoman Empire and the Royal Canadian Republic. Enemies/alliances The Ottoman Empire, holy Canadian Republic and the kingdom of the Netherlands all have formed an alliance and trade with each other. Their major rivals are the Republic of Spain and the mongrel Confederacy. The Viking nations are not part of any alliance and nature trade with all the superpowers. Greater Japan and Indian Republic do not trade with the international community and get resources from within their colonies. Major civil unrest There was a major war between the pagan Islamic alliance and the Royal Legion. Lasted from 1954, up until 1982. This resulted major biological weapons were released and cause the loss of new Barcelona and the Arctic region. The seed fault was not infected because it was sovereign neutral territory. With the peace agreement of Mecca in 1982 The two rival international alliances declared peace and decided that there would be strict sanctions for the testing of viral weapons. However, in 1988 and 1994, the Indian Republic and greater Japan tested these weapons on Israel and Korean colony causing international outrage and a global embargo. These rival alliances now live in an unstable relationship. Many people are nervous about the unstable regions of the world and the fear them. Japan and Indian Republic are like the Middle East of our timeline. Statistics/information Religion: paganism 70%, Islam 10%, neo-pluralism 8%, Christianity 1.1, Judaism 1.0 Major languages: Arabic, Latin, Hindi, Spanish, Japanese Global Population: 3 billion Types of government: Democracy, Monarchy, military dictatorship The main sources of economic revenue: slavery, lumber, fishing and mass-produced electronic products Major epidemics: Alberta Ebola, pneumonic plague, smallpox, Major global institutions: the United republics, the Federation of monarchies, the global department slavery Major quarantine zones: Greenland Arctic region quarantined 1975, Israel quarantined 1988, Korean colony 1994, Darwin state prison 2003, new Barcelona 2012 Category:Altered Empires